Camping in the Forbidden Forest
by Hello Anyone There
Summary: What if Remus was a heartbeat faster when Sirius sent Snape to meet a werewolf? What if Snape was a shade slower?
1. Chapter 1

Severus scrabbled desperately at the door that led to the hidden tunnel, his mind awash with panic and fingers shaking with adrenaline. Just as his hands managed to yank the wooden door open he heard the snarl as the monstrous beast twisted down the stairs and lunged towards him. Severus screamed, a high pitched wail as he flung himself through the gap. Hot breath against his neck and then he was clear, pounding down the narrow tunnel towards freedom. He panted with the effort of running, heart thudding in his chest, he was so close to safety, so close to Hogwarts and home and freedom from werewolves and nightmares and...His foot caught in something. He never knew what, a root or a stone or just a clod of dirt but it was enough to confuse his racing feet and send him crashing into the mud.

A heartbeat of shock and pain, he hadn't even really managed to brace, and Severus felt a thrill of horror and jerked upwards. But it was too late. A triumphant howl and a colossal weight fell on his back. Pain lanced through his shoulders as he frantically twisted away from the yellow fangs snapping at him. The wolf snarled again and raked its oversized claws down his side. Severus yelled in agony and fainted.

There was an answering bellow as a magnificent stag leapt to his defence. The passage was cramped and narrow so the animal had limited movement but he lowered his head and forced the slavering wolf away from the teenager. Strangely the wolf did not go mad with blood-lust and anger but seemed to accept being driven away from its prey. The stag herded him back down the tunnel and into the dilapidated old building Severus had been investigating. When the wolf had padded obediently upstairs it turned and hurried back towards the stricken youth lying in the tunnel.

"Shit shit shit shit! Snape! Come on, Snape!" James Potter flicked back into human form, that of a skinny fifteen year old dressed in pyjamas with a robe hurriedly flung over the top. He wore round rimmed glasses and his untidy black hair was positively mussed. He crouched over his classmate, hands hovering above Severus.

"Damn. DAMN. Oh Merlin's balls." He peeled back Severus' robe and swallowed at the bloody wounds. "Not good. Really not good. Sirius I'm going to kill you..." Snape wasn't responding and James had to get him out of this tunnel. He couldn't see a thing here. He grabbed Severus by the arms and dragged him out as gently as such a thing is possible.

As they emerged into the moonlight on the slope next to the Whomping Willow Severus began to stir, hissing in pain and struggling to open his eyes. James panicked, he couldn't let Snape wake up yet, this was a big problem. If Snape told anyone that Moony had attacked him, drawn blood even, then Moony might be destroyed. That was an unacceptable scenario. Therefore Snape could not be allowed to tell anyone where the wounds had come from. And there was another problem. If Moony had bitten Snape then Snape would be infected and then Moony would definitely be destroyed. James had made a point of reading all the werewolf legislature in the library when they'd first realised about his friend's furry little problem and the sentence for a werewolf who turned a child under the age of seventeen was immediate death. James swallowed. This was too much for him to figure out on his own. He needed help.

Back in the Griffindor dormitory Peter sat on his bed, nervously tossing a ball of paper from hand to hand and occasionally shooting furious glances at the corner of the room where a handsome sixteen year old was curled up on his bed, staring at the wall and nursing a quickly developing black eye. The silence in the room was rife with anger and disappointment. Peter couldn't believe how Sirius could have been so stupid...

The door was pushed open although nobody came through. The two boys sat up expectantly and stared at the doorway. James pulled off the invisibility cloak and turned to his dorm-mates, both of whom flinched at the desperation on his face.

"We have a problem."

"Remus didn't..." Peter couldn't choke out the rest of the sentence, horror spreading across his expression.

"Not quite." James grimaced. "But he did cut him up and if any saliva got into Snape's blood then..." He trailed off. Sirius and Peter knew it anyway. Sirius swallowed but didn't say anything. Probably a good thing as James wasn't sure he would be able to resist punching the idiot again.

"What are we going to do!" Peter gasped. "If Snape's then, I mean, when Pomfrey...but he...Remus..."

"I left him by the willow, he's stunned but we need a plan."

"Oh, right. Er..."

"If he was infected we need to hide Moony. But if he's not then..."

"Moony might be okay. Dumbledore would help!" Peter exclaimed.

"We can't ask Dumbledore. Not until we know if Snape was infected..."

"But we can't know that until next full moon!"

"If we could just wait until we knew if Snape was bitten or not then we could work out what to tell Dumbledore but Snape will tell someone the second he wakes up..."

"We just need to stop him talking." Sirius muttered.

"Shut up Black. It's your fault we're in this bloody situation and..."

"Wait!" Peter interjected, "Sirius is right, we need to stop Snivellous from talking to anyone until we know for sure if he's infected. When's the next full moon?"

"Not for a month." James groaned. "There's no chance we can stop him talking for that long."

"We could if he didn't have anyone to talk to!" Sirius cried. "Wait no, hear me out, what if we kidnapped him, hid him in the forest until we know for definite if he's infected or not? Then we can come up with a way to stop him talking about Moony and none of the teachers will realise what's happened."

"I think they'll notice five students gone for a month!" Peter spluttered.

"Yeah, but they won't be able to stop it from happening and Moony's more important than us getting into trouble."

James scowled at Sirius. "If you thought Moony was so important then why did you set up this stupid idea in the fir-"

"No time for that now James," Peter cut in, "If this is going to work we need to move. Fast."

James nodded sharply and moved to his bed.

"We need supplies first thing and..."

Newly dressed and sporting heavy packs Sirius and Peter hauled Snape's unresisting body deep into the forest. Many illegal outings there meant they were reasonably certain of the geography close to the edge. They were aiming for a tiny clearing bordered by pines. It was about as safe as anywhere in the Forbidden Forest and a good place to 'discuss' matters with the Slytherin before setting off to uncharted territory deeper in the woods.

Birds were beginning to sing and greet the coming dawn as the three arrived. Sirius dumped Snape unceremoniously on the leaf strewn ground and stretched upwards. Peter laid Snape's head down slightly more carefully and, ignoring Sirius, sat down against a tree to wait for James. A flash of hurt crossed Sirius' face at the dismissal but was instantly masked and the dark haired youth slumped against his own tree to stare sightlessly into the distance.

Meanwhile James was hauling an exhausted and confused Remus through the forest. The transformation had left Remus too tired to even question why his friend was dragging him into the Forbidden Forest rather than towards the Hospital Wing. The two reached the concealed meadow just as the first rays of sunlight brushed against the top of the trees.

The sight seemed to give the werewolf energy and a scrubbed at his eyes before blinking around in astonishment. He was standing in a small clearing, leaning on James' arm and covered in the usual scratches and bruises. Before him sat Peter and Sirius, both pointedly ignoring each other and the unconscious body of their most hated classmate sprawled out between them.

"What on earth..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! Just realised I forgot this last chapter, my humblest apologies. Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise. If I did I would certainly not be suffering through broken heating. When will winter eeeend? Anyway, enjoy the struggles of the Mauderers as the attempt to persuade Severus to their point of view. **

"Ennervate."

Severus blinked and groaned. He was lying on something cold and hard and his entire body was throbbing with pain. Above him pine trees waved gently in the dawn's light and clouds drifted across the pink sky. He frowned. None of this was remotely normal. Stifling a whimper he rolled his head to the side and frowned at the four boys standing above him. His confusion lasted a half second longer before memory came crashing back with force.

He twisted upwards, feet scrabbling against the muddy ground, forcing his protesting body as far away from the werewolf as possible. His back slammed into a tree trunk, halting his retreat and before he could struggle to his feet and flee – sacrificing House pride and everything but at this point who cared – three wands were unflinchingly directed at his heart. Severus froze, he could feel his wand pressing against the inside of his wrist but there was no opportunity to pull it free before the curses would come flying.

All five boys stared at one another. Remus was struggling with waves of sick fear and guilt, Severus was fighting off a panic attack, Sirius was feeling resentful and angry, both emotions successfully quashing the bubbling guilt. Peter was worried but his natural optimism helped him there and James was feeling the pressures of leadership, of being the one expected to sort all this out, to make everything okay again.

"Snape." James said. "We need to talk."

The dark haired Slytherin sneered at him, despite the terror hammering through his veins as he pulled himself upright.

"About what Potter? The only conversation I need to be having right now is with the headmaster."

"You are NOT giv-"

"Shut up Sirius." Sirius quietened but continued glaring darkly at Snape.

"And how exactly do you propose to stop me Black? Even your pathetic intellect must surely realise you cannot keep me trapped here forever." At that Snape paused, surely even the Marauders weren't that thick were they?

"It's not that Snivel...Snape." Peter made an attempt to be civil but quailed under the look Snape shot him.

"It's your side." Sirius put in bluntly while Remus looked sick.

"My...my side?" Severus glanced down past his shoulder and saw crudely wrapped bandages encasing his ribcage. "What, but..." Realisation hit him in a flash. He'd been bitten! He was a monster! Damned for all eternity. No hope no chance no future. Oh Lily...No no no no NO! It couldn't be, he'd only wanted to know where exactly Remus disappeared to each month. No, he hadn't counted on this, please God no, not lycanthropy! NO!

His breathing quickened as he tugged at the bandages, desperate to deny the truth etched into Lupin's miserable face.

"SNAPE!" James shouted, suddenly appearing in front of Severus and holding his hands away from the wound. Severus flinched away from the unexpected contact. "He didn't bite you, I got you out before that." Severus' breathing slowed as the despair retreated slightly. Not bitten?

"He didn't bite you but..." The Griffindor chaser tailed off looking uncomfortable.

There was a long quiet moment nobody seemed inclined to break. Severus swallowed again. What could be as bad as being bitten?

"But werewolf saliva carries the curse, not the teeth. So if any saliva fell into your bloodstream then..." Remus choked off, unable to complete his sentence. Severus slumped back against the tree in a horrified daze.

The sound of the trees rustling was the only noise in the clearing. Even the birds seemed to have been stunned to silence by the revelation. The teenagers sat, each lost in their own thoughts and worries. Eventually Severus pulled himself together again. It wouldn't do for a Slytherin to show so much emotion in front of the enemy.

"Can we find out?" His voice was rougher than usual and the others seemed to notice the change but thankfully made no comment. Lupin answered;

"Not until full moon. Which is a month away."

"Surely Dumbledore knows something?"

"Maybe." James looked uncomfortable. "But we can't ask him. We can't ask anyone."

Severus frowned.

"Why not? Surely you can't be thinking of protecting the beast?" Lupin tightened his jaw but put up no defence. Black however, jumped forward, face red with rage.

"Of course we're going to protect him Snivellous! Better him than you!" James grabbed his friends arm and pushed the taller boy back.

"Shut up Black. This is your fault anyway." Snape had a moment of satisfaction at the devastation on Black's face at being addressed thusly but the humour was short lived.

"But Snape, yeah, we're going to protect _Remus_." Stressing the name. "We're going to hide out in the Forbidden Forest for a few weeks until we know for definite if Moony turned you or not. If he didn't it's all fine and we can come back. If he did...we'll deal with that when we get to it."

Severus gaped at the utter stupidity surrounding him.

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were small Potter? Or have you finally rotted any brains you might have possessed with Quidditch and dungbombs? That has got to be the most idiotic, short sighted, moronic, pathetic idea I've heard in years!" Severus paused for breath.

"Got any better ideas Snivellous?" Potter snapped. "Or do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey and tell her you were attacked by a werewolf? Fancy spending a month under observation and the whole school knowing why?"

Snape felt the hot fury bring him to his feet. "You wouldn't dare-"

"You can bet your pathetic life I would!"

"I'd tell the Ministry about Lupin!"

"And end up on their register too? They'd never let another werewolf at Hogwarts! You'd have to give up your schooling!"

"I'd kill you first!"

"Wouldn't stop the Ministry first. Face it Snape. You're outnumbered and stuck. If you tell anyone about Remus then you'll have to tell them about your side as well. And then everyone will know a werewolf got you. Think anyone in the school will like you then?"

Severus lowered his wand. Funny, he hadn't even realised he'd pulled it out. But it was of no importance compared to the fact that Potter, of all people, was making sense. Cold logical, harsh sense. He swallowed.

"So what exactly is your dimwitted and moronic plan to avoid detection in the FORBIDDEN FOREST of all places for a month?" Silence answered him. "Let me guess, none of you have any idea how to avoid the attention of people looking for you with magic? And I am sure that it won't be long before Dumbledore calls in the Aurors. It is his golden Griffindors missing after all."

"Well they're not going to be too eager to come in here after us. And we know our way around here. Somewhat."

"We've got some food and blankets." Peter added, "And some potions for healing." he grinned half heartedly. "All of us stuck together for a month. Figure we'll need them."

A flicker of a smile crossed James' face.

"So what else do we need?"

"We're underage." Snape scowled, "They can track our magic use. Understand? A month, in the Forbidden Forest. With no magic."

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus stared at him in horror.

"Well that's not good." Sirius snarked. "But we don't exactly have another choice do we?"

"No." Remus agreed quietly.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the werewolf but said nothing. Instead he inspected the bandages wrapped around his ribcage again. They seemed reasonably well tied and Severus could smell a faint odour of healing potions. Nothing as professional as how Madam Pomfrey would have treated it but there was little chance of mundane infection. Lycanthropic infection on the other hand. He grimaced and stretched his arm.

"The cuts weren't as bad as they looked," Peter offered, "I think it was the shock more than anything that knocked you out."

"Which of you imbeciles decided to try and play Healer then?" Snape spat.

"I did." Remus said quietly, "I've had some experience patching up scratches like that."

Severus sneered again but accepted the verdict. In truth his side wasn't hurting that much and a little pain was the least of his concerns right now. He pushed his torn robe back over the bandages and straightened up.

"Well? What's the next step in your genius plan to avoid trouble?"

The other boys glanced at each other and began gathering the various packs strewn about the clearing. Severus was momentarily grateful he was at least wearing robes rather than pyjamas.

"Where are we going?"

"Further in," Sirius replied shortly "We're too close to the edge, Hagrid would find us in minute. Dumbledore half that."

Severus nodded. It made sense. Pushing aside his feeling of incredulity that he was going along with this madness he tucked his wand back into his sleeve and followed his tormentors deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun set silently in the west the five teenagers flopped to the ground. There was silence as they shucked off packs and removed shoes, wincing at aching feet and examining blisters. Remus pulled out a flask of water and drank before passing it round the group and pulling his knees to his chest. Severus was careful to sit slightly apart from the others, he might find them useful on this pathetic excuse for a hike but he could not forget it was their cruelty and foolishness which had led to the situation in the first place. He scowled more heavily, hair hanging forward to cover his face. Just when he'd thought his life couldn't get worse.

Still in silence James rummaged through his pack and pulled out the parcels of hastily wrapped food. There wasn't much. Everyone get a piece of bread and cheese and a slab of chocolate. They ate in silence and handed round the blankets in silence.

"Someone should keep watch." Sirius remarked dully. There was a murmur of agreement. Sirius sighed. "Well don't all volunteer at once." He wrapped his blanket round his legs and shuffled backwards until he was sitting upright. The others curled up on the ground or against trees. No one spoke but no one slept either. At last James groaned in frustration and sat up.

"This is stupid. Wasn't there any more food? I'm starving."

Peter shook his head.

"We couldn't take too much or ask the House elfs. Sirius said Dumbledore might ask them about it."

"That's an awful reason!" Severus cut in, annoyed. "Surely you could think up some excuse."

"Hey, I was a little rushed at the time!" Sirius spat.

"Right." Snape sneered, "Remind me why again? Oh yes, because you decided to try and get me KILLED!"

"I wasn't-"

At this Remus exploded. A scene so unexpected the remaining Marauders and Snape collapsed into dumbfounded silence.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO SIRIUS! Were you trying to get ME killed? Or did it simply NEVER CROSS YOUR MIND that there might be bloody CONSEQUENCES to sending someone to meet a WEREWOLF! It is NOT A GAME Sirius! PEOPLE DIE because of werewolves! They get hurt and they DIE! Can you understand that? Are you that BLOODY SELFISH you didn't think about ANYTHING!"

Remus paused for breath. He had leapt to his feet mid rant and started pacing around the tiny clearing, running frenzied hands through his hair.

"Why did you do it Sirius? Do you honestly care that little for me, for our friendship that you'd USE me like that? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I thought you were DIFFERENT! Like you CARED about me! But no, all you care about is your own twisted skin and your own pathetic ego-"

"No Remus, I-"

" SHUT UP SIRIUS! You can't make this better with a few WORDS! For heaven's sake SNAPE has never treated me like this! I can't BELIEVE you USED me as a WEAPON!" Remus kicked a stone hard into the forest. "YOU TRIED TO KILL SNAPE AND ME! You KNEW I'd get EXECUTED if I hurt anyone and YOU SENT SNAPE DOWN THE TUNNEL!"

"Remus wait-" James interjected.

"NO I AM NOT WAITING! This needs to be SAID!"

"Then say it Remus! Just stop shouting! We're in the Forbidden Forest, I don't think we want to broadcast our position."

Realising James had a point Remus clamped his jaw shut and stalked to the other side of the clearing.

"Just...shut up Sirius. I can't take this right now." He sighed and sat back down on the muddy floor. "Just leave me the hell alone."

Severus exchanged an incredulous glance with Potter before abruptly realising what he'd done and glaring instead. Peter sat white faced and shaking, he'd inched ever closer to James during the tirade until he was practically sitting on him. Sirius sat stunned and silent. He swallowed but didn't attempt to speak, instead turning away from his school mates and tugging the ratty blanket over his shoulders.

As the last of the light dimmed the forest seemed to come alive, strange rustling and snuffling echoing in the undergrowth. The waning moon lit the woods with reasonable clarity and highlighted the warped branches and ragged leaves. It was an eerie place, with a sense of malevolent watchfulness and the five youths were trespassers in its domain. Uncounted eyes observed them from the surrounding trees and even more from the thick and tangled undergrowth. It was certainly not the easiest place to sleep in.

One by one however, the children dropped off. After four hours Sirius woke Snape for his turn at watch and the Slytherin paced restlessly around the clearing, hating the silence and the threat lurking in the woodlands. He finally sat back, closer to the others than before, although he would have denied in front of the Wizenmagot any possibility he was seeking comfort by proximity.

As it was he was close enough to hear the one miserable sob Black released before he clenched his eyes shut and forced his shaking shoulders to quiet.

The next morning dawned cold and bright. The damp mist swirled between the tree trunks, chilling the teenagers until one by one they rolled upright, rubbing eyes and cursing the invention of dawn and daylight. Remus shoved his head under the blanket and attempted denial of the past two days, Sirius yawned mightily and scrubbed his face with his hands. James hurried deeper into the woods to answer the call of nature. Peter gloomily examined the state of his robes and shoes and Severus checked the remaining food supplies (barely anything) and the potions (nowhere near as good as he could have brewed himself). He wondered what was happening at the school. Dumbledore had to be up in arms by now, five students missing, four of them his favourite Griffindors. Had the ministry been informed yet? Or their parents? Not that his would care Severus supposed. They'd be only too happy if he remained lost in the forest.

"We need to find water." Remus announced. "The flasks nearly empty. Is there a pool or stream anywhere?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but shut it again quickly. No one there gave any indication they'd noticed. James rubbed his nose in thought.

"I think…that way."

One advantage of camping in this foolish way James thought, was that getting going took barely any time at all. They pulled on boots, picked up packs and started walking. James ran his tongue across the built up plaque covering his teeth. He really really missed Hogwarts at times; even if it had only been two days.

They walked onwards in silence. As the awkwardness rose between them James tried desperately to think of a joke or something to just get them talking again. But Remus was too hurt, Sirius still sulking and Snape was Snivellous. No help there.

Several hours of trudging later, led by James, the five came across a deep pool nestled in a mossy bank. They bent over the water gratefully, it had been heating up over the day and they were all parched.

"Are we sure this is safe to drink?" Remus asked belatedly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Shouldn't we have boiled it or something first?"

"How, Lupin? Wishing?"

"There might be a way if we'd just think about it!"

"Hey you guys!" Peter was leaning so far over the pool he was in danger of falling in. "FISH!"

There was a sudden quiet the Sirius practically lunged for the water.

"Fooooood!" James hauled the excited sixteen year old away by the scruff of his cloak but didn't answer otherwise. He crouched down.

"We need a net or a pole or something. Has anyone fished before?"

Remus nodded and set about trying to fashion a fishing net from threads pulled from cloaks. His fingers were deft but it was a complicated business and the finished result sagged and gaped miserably. But it would suffice. He and Peter spread the net between them and attempted to scoop the basking fish out the water. Clearly no one fished here as the fish practically leapt into the net and they soon had six flopping around on the bank. They were slimy and quite small but they were fish and therefore food. The mood rose.

Meanwhile James and Sirius were trying to start a fire with no magic. James was rubbing sticks together with a dubious expression while Sirius slammed stones against each other in the hopes of sparks. Severus watched this poor attempt for as long as he could stand, about twenty seconds, before he rolled his eyes and commented silkily.

"If you two children have quite finished playing then perhaps we could actually get a fire going?"

"That's what we're trying to do Snivellous, don't see you helping!" Sirius growled.

"No. You are wasting time."

"Do you have a better idea?" James snapped. Hunger was making him irritable and Snape's condescending manner was not helping.

"As a matter of fact I do. Black, go and get some dry sticks and some moss or dry leaves if you can find them. Make sure its dry!" Sirius exchanged a glance with James then heaved himself upright and padded off, returning with the requested items.

"Potter, give me your glasses." James blinked.

"Are you nuts? I need those! I'm not letting you booby trap them!"

"Don't be ridiculous. We need a fire. I will return them unharmed in a few moments."

"How in Merlin's name are you going to start a fire with a pair of glasses?"

Snape scowled. "Magic."

"We can't use ma-"

"I was joking dung for brains. Now give them here!"

James blinked then thrust his glasses roughly at the other boy.

"Fine. Work your 'magic'."

"Thank you." Severus sneered, accepting the spectacles. He crouched down next to the small pile of kindling Sirius had collected and carefully held the glasses above it. James and Sirius watched in incomprehension as he angled them through the sunlight. He paused, very still, and a wisp of smoke began curling upwards. James leant forward and gently blew on the kindling, fighting back excitement as small flames licked upwards. When the smaller sticks caught too Severus handed the glasses back to James with a smirk of satisfaction.

"That was brilliant!" Peter spoke up, having seen the last of the action. Severus smirked but refrained from making any comment. He'd managed to show up the Marauders.

The five quickly gutted and cleaned the fish, Potions was good for eradicating squeamishness at least. They spitted and cooked them speedily, aware that a fire was as good as a calling card to whoever was looking for them. Remus wrapped the cooked flesh in the remains of a blankets while James refilled the water flask and they set off again.

But somehow the silence was not as awkward as before.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus shifted back onto his heels.

"Oyster mushroom. It's perfectly safe. Grab as much as we can." The others hurried to comply. It was late afternoon now and they had covered many miles of terrain, heading south as much as possible, away from the castle. They were still hungry and tired but the wrapped fish and the pockets full of mushrooms buoyed them up enough to continue. Remus had suggested not stopping to eat until dusk when they'd be forced to stop anyway and the others had reluctantly agreed. They were all firmly ignoring the fact that they would need to find more food tomorrow and the day after and the day after that...

As the sun began to dip towards the horizon the five came to a stop for the night. Peter spread the blankets on the forest floor while Sirius tore the fish into equal portions.

"Thanks." Remus muttered when Severus passed around the mushrooms. James pulled out the water. There was silence while they ate.

"Not up to the standards of the kitchens," James smiled, "But I'm way too hungry to care now."

The others agreed.

"Fish is my new favourite food." Peter declared. "Or possibly my new least favourite food. Depending on what we end up living on for a month."

"At this rate? We'll be sampling tree bark and grass." James snorted.

"Nah, we'll go straight to eating our boots!"

"Why stop at boots? How much meat do you think James has on him?" Remus smirked.

"Not as much as you Moony! Not with all your chocolate!"

"Pah, everyone knows Slytherin's taste the most delicious, let's eat Snape!" James paused awkwardly, he was trying his best not to fight with Snape, they did need each other for the near future. Thankfully Snape didn't seem too upset.

"Well yet another reason Slytherin is better than Griffindor I suppose." He countered. "I think Pettigrew would be the easiest to catch."

"Was that a joke Snape?" James said in mock astonishment, "That's it, I'm hallucinating. These mushrooms were deadly!"

"Shut it Potter. If I was going to kill you I'd come up with a better way than poisoned mushrooms I'm also eating."

"You're sneaky enough anything's possible!" James collapsed dramatically, faking death in the growing moonlight.

"Are you ever planning on growing up Potter?"

"I don't think so." Peter commented sadly. "I think he's stuck at the mental age of six forever more."

Throughout the eating and banter Sirius had remained silent, watching the others but remaining apart. Isolated by his guilt and resentment of the situation. But his silence did allow him to hear the footsteps sooner than the others. He sat bolt upright.

"Shhhhh!" Sirius hissed. The others fell silent, straining their ears. The unmistakable sound of footsteps came towards them. Peter clutched at Remus' arm. James felt sick. Severus tried to melt into the tree he was sat against and Sirius paled to a ghostly shade of white in the moonlight. Closer and closer came whoever it was. Nobody dared run. Into the Forbidden Forest. When it was dark.

Not Hagrid decided Remus shakily, not loud enough. Not Dumbledore or the Aurors either, too loud. He ran through his mental lists of creatures in the forest.

The Centaur stepped regally forwards, observing the stricken youths before him. He didn't seem surprised Peter thought, dazed with relief it wasn't somebody come to drag them back to Hogwarts. All six stared at each other for a long beat of time.

"The Forest gets stranger each year." The centaur finally stated. "Why are four foals hiding from their school here?" He pawed the ground with a hoof uneasily. "The werewolf with them too?"

"You know Remus is, erm, cursed?" Sirius cut in. The creature blinked at him.

"The stars reveal much to those willing to seek."

"The _stars_ told you about Remus?"

"The stars tell many things."

"Right." The teenagers looked unsure. Severus spoke up,

"Are you going to take us back?" The centaur looked surprised.

"Should I?"

"Erm...no, it's fine."

"Still you should not be here alone, so young as you are." He looked thoughtful. "Hagrid is nearby. Perhaps he can lead you back to your school."

"No!" James bit his lip, "I mean, we can manage. We need to stay out of Hagrid's way for a bit. Could you, er...not tell him where we are?" Now the centaur looked angry.

"You ask me to lie?"

"No! Not lie just...not mention us? We'll move on now anyway if Hagrid's so close...we just need a head start."

"Ah. I see. You are fleeing him?"

"No. Well, yes. But not because we're scared of him. We just need to stay hidden for a few more weeks to sort out our furry little problem and then we're going straight back." Sirius was babbling now, desperate to avoid revealing their position to the groundskeeper.

"Can you not solve your problem elsewhere? The forest is a dangerous place."

"No, it needs to be here, where people can't get hurt." Remus stated confidently. The centaur looked at him then turned his eyes to Snape who was favouring his right side despite the double dose of healing potions he'd taken earlier. Werewolf wounds resisted magical healing.

"I see." Stated the centaur and turned away, deeper into the forest.

"Does that mean h'll tell Hagrid...or not?" Remus asked faintly.

There was silence between the five briefly then an upsurge of movement as they leapt to their feet, gathering blankets and water and the remains of the fish. Not a word was shared between them as they moved swiftly through the trees in the opposite direction to the centaurs route. The dark soon led them to linking hands to keep from getting separated but still no one commented. It was understood this was a desperate situation and one that would never be discussed after. Remus led the way, his eyes were the best in the dark and James kept up the rear, wand in hand despite their vow not to use magic. If they had to, well, they'd face the consequences later. They were already guilty of endangering Snape's life, endangering everyone in the school's life by taking Remus out, kidnapping a student and running away from school. James was just profoundly grateful Snape hadn't seen Prongs or wondered how exactly James had pulled him away from Moony. Their becoming illegal animagi was not something he wanted to discuss with the headmaster. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun burnt down brightly, half blinding James as he squinted at his watch. He yawned and tried to roll over but was prevented from doing so by the sixteen year old werewolf wedged next to him. He raised his head and saw the others passed out nearby, nobody had had enough energy to take their packs off never mind their shoes by the time they'd finally stopped walking. But hopefully they'd left Hagrid far far behind them.

"Up and at 'em boys!" James cried, pushing himself into a sitting position. His only reply was various grumbling and groaning. "Come on, the sun's shining, clouds are blowing and feet should be walking!"

"Why the hell is he so awake?" Severus muttered with his eyes still closed.

"'Cause he's insane like that." Peter grumbled, shoving himself up. "I'm starving. Is there any food left at all?"

"No. We'll just have to see what we can find."

"Wonderful."

With much complaining and bickering they set off again. Remus rolled his neck. He was sore all over from sleeping on the dirt floor, he was freezing cold and starving hungry. His clothes stank and so did he and his hair was getting greasy and tangled. When this was over he was never going outside again. Severus seemed just as unhappy. He kept making acidic little barbed comments and Remus could see Padfoot and Prongs getting more and more wound up. Things came to a head as Severus pointed out,

"Of course it's not as though a _Griffindor_ would consider something as mundane as a change of clothes a necessity. I'm sure forethought is one of those things you lose the moment you sit at that table."

"Shut it Snape! At least we're actually doing something about a situation instead of making it worse or just commenting!" Sirius snapped. Even though he was still being shunned by the rest of the group the dog animagus could feel the unspoken agreement from his friends. Snape was just being too annoying.

"Oh? And this situation was my fault? I didn't send a classmate to meet a _werewolf._"

"If any of your classmates were as awful as you are then you would have too!"

"I can think of four that act worse than I possibly could!"

"Really? Then tell me why the teachers prefer us to you?"

"Because of the biases of our dear headmaster!" Sarcasm dripped from Severus' tone.

"Or maybe because we aren't looking to join a dark lord the second we get out of school!"

"Remind me again Black, out of us all here who exactly is the attempted murderer!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you! I just wanted you to stop sneaking around trying to get us expelled!"

"And you think this little jaunt and kidnapping isn't grounds for expulsion?"

"Please, I doubt anyone's noticed _you're_ gone!"

They had come to a halt now, Sirius and Severus face to face and hissing insults at one another. At least they'd had the sense to keep their voices down thought James. He was standing with Remus and Peter behind him, watching the display and wondering if he should put a stop to it. On the one hand they really needed to be moving and they had to work together if this was going to work. On the other he really really couldn't stand the Slytherin. He sighed, resolving to go and pull the two of them apart when Peter let out a scream of utter terror,

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone leapt around to stare at the pudgy teen. And at the ten foot high spider barrelling towards him through the trees. One panicked breath and then they turned and ran faster than they ever had before. The spider was huge and hideous. It moved silently despite its high speed through the forest and was terrifyingly swift on its eight hairy legs. _Acromulata_ James thought but had no time or breath to remember what he'd read on the subject.

James could feel the adrenaline racing through his body and he pushed himself to run faster, faster! But the beast kept up, it was gaining if anything. Peter let out a high pitched whine of fright and leapt onto Sirius' back, transforming as he did so and ending up a ragged grey rat hanging onto Sirius' hair. The other teen got the idea immediately, four feet were faster than two and he flickered into the enormous black dog the Marauders were so familiar with.

Severus blinked in astonishment but there was no time to process this further. James had become a magnificent stag and Remus was already hanging off his neck. Snape felt a surge of terror, leaving him behind to be eaten by a giant spider would solve a lot of their problems, and lunged forwards, grabbing around Remus' waist and pulling himself onto James' back.

Deer were not supposed to carry passengers James' reflected in crazed terror but he didn't exactly have much choice right now. His knees were almost buckling under the strain but he forced himself onwards and away from the horror behind them. The Acromulata screeched in anger as the gap between them widened and made one final spurt. Sirius howled as it passed within inches of his tail and raced even faster through the trees.

They moved through the forest like a whirlwind, fleeing from death and terror and pain. Finally James' legs gave out and he slammed into the forest floor, banging his chin painfully on the ground and dislodging his two passengers in a heap just over his head. Padfoot skidded to a half next to him and slumped down to the ground panting like a bellows. Wormtail rolled off the dogs back and transformed back into a rather chubby fifteen year old who promptly staggered a few metres away and vomited bile in the tree roots. James didn't even have the energy to be disgusted. Snape was wheezing lightly, clutching his injured side. James hoped he hadn't torn the cuts open again, they were down to their last healing potion and they definitely didn't have any more bandages.

They all lay in a sprawled out panting heap. Remus shoved his hands over his eyes. _The Forbidden Forest? What the hell were we thinking? This is the stupidest idea ever! Oh God, what are we going to do? _His train of thought were interrupted by the Slytherin in the group.

"What the hell was that!"

"A giant frickin' spider?" Sirius asks sarcastically, back in human form.

"I got that part thanks, I meant the part where you are illegal animagus'." Severus sat up now, awkwardly but he didn't seem to be too badly injured. His eyes were dark and glinting with triumph. Finally, something he can hold over the Marauders heads. He knew their secret. Both of them.

The other boys fell silent. They all stared at one another in a mix of horror, frustration and anger. Snape drew himself up to a standing position and began to pace back and forth, his excitement making him forget about his gnawing hunger, the throbbing pain in his side and the twinges and bruises that came from sleeping on a forest floor and spending all day hiking. He smirked at the Marauders.

"Does Dumbledore know about your little trick? No? He really should be informed for your own safety." Snape smirked again. "After all, you've clearly shown your inability to make rational decisions is astonishingly inept. You've broken a _law_. The ministry will be very interested in thi-"

Sirius had pulled his wand out and levelled it at the Slytherin, the movement copied by his friends. Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow,

"Going to kill me? In cold blood?" He was amused to watch Lupin's flinch at that.

"Might be the best thing we could do." James' voice was dark and ugly. "I don't take well to people threatening my friends."

"You count monsters and murderers among your friends. No wonder Lily never wanted anything to do with you!"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Why? Going to curse me?"

"I really really should. Stop another dark wizard from ever starting."

"Then why aren't you pointing a wand at that _child_ next to you!"

"I'd rather kill you than Sirius!"

"Calm down James," Peter cut it, "We don't need to kill him, he just needs to _forget_!"

"Dumbledore would check for memory charms, why do you think we didn't just obliviate earlier."

"He'll check for memory charms on the full moon, not from days later!"

There was a cold feeling in the pit of Severus' stomach but he refused to let it show.

"Snape will defend himself." Remus put in, sounding tired. He'd lowered his wand. "We can't cope with any more injuries unless we go back to Hogwarts. Which would render this whole stupid idea rather pointless don't you think?"

There was silence in the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

It was like some sort of bizarre Mexican standoff thought Remus hysterically. Snape stood with his back against the tree, wand in hand, sneering triumphantly at his opponents. James and Sirius stood shoulder to shoulder with identically furious and frustrated looks. He glanced at Peter who was biting his nails as the tension rose higher and higher.

"Remember, magic use will bring them right on top of us." Snape said silkily. "I'm sure they'll be fascinated to hear what's occurred here."

"Just as fascinated as they'll be by those scratches on your side!"

"And the beast who put them there?" Remus flinched at that but the Slytherin didn't spare him a glance."He won't exactly be getting away with a slap on the wrist."

"You chose to go sniffing around there!" Sirius countered hotly.

"And you chose to break Ministry Laws. I don't think you'll be let of with a detention there."

Remus scowled, Snape was so calm and in control, he knew he had the upper hand here and was playing it for all he was worth. Threats weren't going to work here, the Slytherin had them over a barrel and he knew it. There had to be another way, a compromise or something.

"What about a Wizards Vow?" Sirius asked.

"You still need a wand for that idiot." Snape cut in.

"Well we can't just _trust_ you to keep your beak shut can we!"

"Why on earth would I want to keep my 'beak' shut?"

James scowled heavily,

"I don't know, maybe because we're more concerned here with Moony rather than you!"

"Unless you're planning on killing me Potter..." Sirius laughed, harsh and ugly, and Snape shifted to look at the sixteen year old. "Yes we all know you tried that Black but I imagine there might be some questions when you four emerge from the forest without me."

"We could always say a spider got him," suggested James darkly.

"Not like anyone would care enough to investigate." Sirius added.

Remus felt sick. This was all over him. James and Sirius, his two best friends in the world, were standing there calmly discussing killing somebody in cold blood and he wasn't certain how serious they were. If they were actually planning to murder Snape...REmus wasn't sure what he'd do but he knew he couldn't let that happen. Snape had raised his wand now, dark eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"It doesn't even need to be a lie," Sirius said viciously "Just tie him up and-"

"Stop it! Shut up Sirius!" Lupin snapped. "You've already tried to kill him _and me_ once already! Just shut up! You too James." He watched his dormmates shocked expressions and pushed back the wolf snarling within. Turning to the Slytherin, "Snape. What do you want?"

"What do I _want_?" Snape was just as shocked as his opponents and looked even more suspicious than before.

"To never speak of this again. Or me."

"Are you trying to bribe me Lupin?"

"If that's what it takes. I can get money if you-"

"I don't want _money_." Snape sneered. "I'm not some petty crook." Here he fell silent again, but a considering silence this time, rather than a resentful oe furious one. Sirius and James felt the mood shift and lowered their wands, although they didn't put them away entirely. The shadows beneath the gnarled trees shifted, leaves rattling in apparent anticipation. Peter shifted on the uneven ground and glanced around anxiously at his silent companions.

"What do I want Lupin?" Snape repeated but with confidence this time. "I want you four to leave school and never come back, I want peace and freedom and the opportunity to study whatever I want. That's what I want. What I will _accept_ however, is to be left alone. In exchange for not revealing a secret which could see three of you being pulled up before the Wizanmagot and one of you expelled and possibly destroyed..." Severus paused, enjoying Lupin's minute flinch. "You will LEAVE ME ALONE! Understand? No more hexes and jinxes, no pranks, no name calling, no throwing stuff in my cauldron, no stealing my things, no laughing at me and no more sabotaging my friendship with Lily!" Snape was panting now as he reeled off his list. Sirius scowled, his face like a thundercloud but James was looking between Lupin and the dark haired Slytherin thoughtfully. Severus saw the look and continued. "Which do you value more Potter? Your liberty, your friend or your punching bag? Your victim." He clarified when the muggle reference passed the Griffindor boy by.

"I'll agree." Peter put in. His friends swung around to stare at him. "I mean...well, if it's the only way to solve this without fighting...then yeah...I...erm..."

"Good for you Wormy." Remus said. "I'll agree too. Entente cordial; neutral peace."

"I'm in." Sirius said roughly. He shoved his wand back in his pocket. "Moony's more important than _you_." Now everyone turned to James who was standing there with his fists clenched. He took a deep breath.

"Fine Snape. You win. We'll lay off but you've got to be neutral too. No provoking us. No snide comments or spells from you either. We just ignore each other."

With that he turned and stalked into the forest. The others hesitated momentarily and followed after. Lupin pushed down a rising warm feeling. His friends had just made a sacrifice for him, a fairly major sacrifice by their standards. Perhaps Sirius hadn't been out to ruin everything, perhaps he'd simply not considered the consequences?

Snape strode at the back, mind reeling with the significance of what had just happened. As the possibilities of a life without the moronic Mauderers complicating everything unfolded in his mind the bubbling delight almost consumed him. The freedom to walk down a hall without being ambushed, to not have to protect his homework before handing it in! safety to sit outside without constantly being on alert, to eat in the Great Hall without testing every morsel of food first, to talk to Lily and not worry about hexes being flung his way...

A slow smile spread across his face despite everything he could do to dampen it. Freedom!


	7. Chapter 7

The Forbidden Forest, a charming holiday destination for the whole family! The climate was fantastic, if you didn't mind freezing cold winters, but no snow or frost, just sleeting rain and cold, grey humid summers, cold damp springs and even colder miserable autumns. The scenery was beautiful, endless grey and brown tree trunks as far as the eye could see, planted in dusty brown mud. There's so much to do as well! You can walk, and hike, try trekking or simply ramble endlessly for days at a time. Excellent cuisine, all the bark you could eat, flavoured with bony fish and potentially deadly mushrooms.

Just a shame about the giant spiders that were determined to eat you and were far too numerous in this bloody awful, horrible, hateful place he was stuck in Peter concluded glumly as he pressed himself as tightly into the tree trunk as he could, praying the roaming Acromulata wouldn't notice him. The other four boys were scattered nearby, all holding still and watching as the eight legged monster moved cautiously through the trees, waving its front limbs tentatively as it travelled.

"Move you stupid lump of legs." Peter heard Sirius hiss under his breath. It hadn't spotted them yet but none of them dared move until it was as far away as possible. He wished Sirius would stop fidgeting though, please don't attract the enormous monster's attention…please…

"Come on…" Sirius groaned again in frustration as the spider paused yet again. "Just get out of here already you waste of space…move your hairy self away!"

"Sirius, shut up." Peter heard Remus say quietly from somewhere. The tension was unbearably thick, the Acromulata could kill and eat any of them without any effort at all. And what and ignomious ending that would be.

"For God's sake just move!" Sirius whined. Peter shut his eyes. Sirius was the best, most loyal and ingenious friend you could ever ask for and Peter couldn't imagine life without the dark haired sarcastic prankster, but you couldn't deny his reckless and impulsive nature which had got him, and the other Maurauders, into trouble more times than Peter could count. Case in point, the departing spider paused and turned back to where the group was hiding. Heart hammering and mouth dry, Peter stared at the approaching beast, praying it would stop, would turn back, would just leave them alone. No such luck, it came closer and closer, Peter could see the bulbous, hideous eyes peering around, looking for prey. Sirius had fallen silent now, the moron.

One long hairy leg came down within three metres of where Peter was hiding. His nerve snapped and he leapt to his feet and ran away as fast as he could, too spooked to even switch to the rat form that the spider would hopefully ignore. Instead he simply barrelled through the trees, making a high pitched whining noise as he fled. Dimly he was aware of the other boys breaking their cover to chase after him, none of them wanting to be left behind with that ugly monstrosity. Peter ran as long as he could, heart pounding, breath coming in harsh pants before a wave of dizziness came over him, causing his legs to tangle together and sending him flying into the hard earthen floor. Moments later Remus tripped over his sprawled form and crashed into a bush. The others skidded to a halt too, clutching painful sides and staring around desperately for the giant spider.

There was no sign of it, had it lost them? Given up? Was it hiding out of sight waiting to pounce? Peter suppressed the urge to whimper. He was a Griffindor wasn't he? Supposed to be brave and fearless? He sighed almost inaudibly, who was he kidding, he'd never be as brave as Sirius, as determined as Prongs or as intelligent as Mooney. Hell, he wasn't even as resourceful as Snivellous. He had to prove himself worthy somehow…

He was distracted from his dismal thoughts by Remus' voice, saying he didn't think the Acromulata had followed them at all, it must not have been hunting or simply too surprised and confused by their sudden appearance to chase them down.

Nodding in agreement the others collapsed down in a rough circle, several still gasping for breath. Prongs dug around in his battered pack, pulling out a half full flask of water which he passed around the group. Everyone drank deeply and Prongs dropped the empty bottle into his bag.

"Well, that's it then."

"Huh?" Sirius asked articulatory.

"That's the last of our water, no food left and we've got half a bottle of healing potion remaining. And that's it."

"Oh."

What more could they say? All of them were ravenous, having spent nearly a week now scrounging for whatever food the Forest had to offer, which wasn't much at all. Every second they spent here was worse than the one before. Why had anyone thought that this was a good idea? Five schoolchildren living by themselves in one of the most dangerous parts of Britain with no supplies, no magic and no clue what on Earth they were doing. Mushrooms, bony fish, the occasional patch of berries Mooney or Snape said were safe…it just wasn't enough.

"Let's look for water." James said determinedly, reading the despair and exhaustion in the faces around him. "Maybe we'll find some fish as well."

"Who are we kidding Potter?" Snape groaned. "Even if we find food and water it won't last us more than a day or so…we've still got at least three weeks to manage out here."

"Shut it Snape, pessimism won't help us here." Sirius said, still lying flat on the muddy ground. "We just need to keep going, one day at a time."

Snape sighed, too hungry and too tired to bother arguing. Not as though it would do any good anyway, all Griffindors were pig headed and stubborn beyond belief, and these four were even more ridiculously obtuse than the others. Reluctantly he pulled himself back up to his feet.

"Fine. Let's go downhill, best way to find water."

Remus smiled at him, Snape flinched back slightly, unable to get the image of the sharp teeth of the werewolf bearing down on him out of his mind. Remus' smile dropped instantly and he looked away uncomfortably. Slowly they started off again, trudging on in hope of finding clean water and a relatively sheltered place to sleep at night; thinking wistfully of the feasts in the Great Hall, the four poster beds, the warm fires and the peace and quiet of the castle.

They were lucky, there was a stream, with fish and even some weird looking plants that Snape dug up and cleaned the roots off, warning them not to touch the stem or leaves. Wolfing down the meagre rations and refilling the various water bottles, they were about to set off again to look for a camping spot when a commotion to their left caused all five to freeze and look around wildly. A large group of crows flew screeching into the sky, calling out their alarm to any creatures with ears to listen. Stuck in the forest anyway they'd all begun listening to the early warning systems for danger, but what drew their attention more keenly than ever before was the gruff voice that echoed through the trees.

"Get off yer feathered pains! Go on, shoo!" Hagrid's voice was unmistakable and he was so close, he was barely a hundred or so metres away. Peter swallowed nervously, half of him wanting Hagrid to find them, to drag them back to school and safety, half of him praying for the gamekeeper to turn around and leave, just let them alone, let them solve their problems in the way they wanted…

Beside him he sensed Padfoot begin backing away carefully, trying not to make too much noise or sudden movements, anything that might catch Hagrid's attention. Hopefully they were just out of sight, but none of them wanted to tempt fate. Silently they all retreated, back and back and further back, no one speaking, no one even breathing more than absolutely necessary.

"Is Hagrid any good at tracking?" Snape whispered as quietly as he could.

"What do you think?" Sirius hissed.

"Yes he is." Remus cut in. "So we need to get as far away from here as we can, as quick as we can."

"Wait!" James said urgently, looking torn.

"What?"

"Prongs, we need to move…"

"I know, but just think about it for a moment all of you! Hagrid's been tracking us for days, he can't be heading home every night."

"So?"

"So he'll have to carry food with him! His pack's probably full of rations!"

The others froze as they envisioned this, real proper food! From the castle no less! And plenty of it! Growling stomachs insisted the idea be considered as all five pairs of eyes fixed on Hagrid's approximate location.

"We'd have to be quick…"

"Never underestimate a foe…" Snape said thoughtfully.

"He's not a foe! He's a friend!" Peter argued.

"An opponent then." Snape dismissed.

"A distraction?" Remus asked.

"Sneaking up on him won't work. And he needs to put down the pack before we try to take it."

"So we need to know what he's doing. Someone needs to spy on him and report when he puts it down, someone else to cause a distraction and entice him away and then someone else to grab the bag." James summarised. He grinned, this was exactly the sort of problem he enjoyed solving. "Spying on him should be simple enough, no one's going to think a deer in the forest is odd…and we've got the perfect distraction too, he'll want to catch any one of us!"

"Pettigrew would be best for that." Snape said thoughtfully.

"What? Me! Why?"

"Because your animagus form is so small, you just need to lose him briefly and then you can vanish and he won't know where you've gone."

"O-oh. Right."

"And then who grabs the pack?"

"Moony and Snape." James decided. "If Wormtail's the distraction and I'm the spy…Sirius you'll need to follow Hagrid and grab Wormy, bring him back. So Mooney and Snape can either grab the entire pack or at least raid it and get some food."

The plan decided it was time to put it into action. Thankfully it was evening, the sun beginning to set and the woods plunging into a gloomy twilight. James picked his way cautiously through the woods, feeling oddly alone and nervous. Usually when he was Prongs he had all his friends around him. Now he was setting off solo. He found Hagrid easily enough; a deer's heightened senses quickly pinpointing his passage. Hagrid was striding confidently along a game trail, eyes flicking from side to side as he searched for any sign of the missing students.

James' attention was immediately drawn to the bulging pack slung over Hagrid's shoulder. Visions of food danced in his head as he swallowed, hoping that this plan would work. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his ragtag little band out in the woods, not without food and some form of shelter. But if they went back then Mooney would be in horrific danger. Even if Snape stuck to his side of the deal and didn't tell anyone…if that bite was infected and he turned there would only be one obvious culprit. And then Mooney would be killed. He couldn't allow that. Remus was a good person, he was kind and intelligent, and he always knew how to keep them out of trouble, even if they didn't always listen, and he had a fantastic mind for pranks and jokes. He was so nervous about his furry little problem, so determined to prove his worth as more than just a werewolf. James couldn't imagine his friend group without the gentle quick witted Mooney. He was not going to let him be destroyed because of a stupid, horrible prank gone wrong. Not as long as he had breath in his body.

It took a long time before Hagrid decided that it was too dark to continue and that he should set up camp. He'd noticed James following him a couple of times but didn't appear to think anything of it. While stalking behaviour wasn't exactly normal behaviour for a deer, the idea that it could be one of the runaway students was rather too far-fetched to occur to him. Prongs waited impatiently until Hagrid was settled, pulling a thick blanket out of the pack along with half a loaf of bread and some sausages.

This was torture James decided, watching him dig into his supper while the relentless bite of hunger clawed at his insides. He was so hungry…he didn't think he'd ever been this hungry before. Frustrated, he lowered his head, wishing that he could have bread and sausages and found himself contemplating the grass by his hooves. Well he was a deer wasn't he? Deer ate grass right? It couldn't hurt to try…

Ack! _Urgh_! No, no, no, nononononooo! That was _foul_! James spluttered, discovered to his horror that deer couldn't really spit food out and resorted to desperately trying to wipe his tongue off on a nearby tree. Which also tasted _disgusting_. That was horrible! How did deer _eat_ that stuff? Ick. No more experiments than you _very_ much. Urgh…that was gross. Swallowing repeatedly in an effort to wash away the taste of muddy withered grass, Prongs turned and bounded away through the trees back to his friends. Hagrid was settled now, they could put the plan into effect.


End file.
